One shortcoming of many conventional light management approaches relates to control of an illumination pattern. For example, when a light emitting diode (LED) light source is recessed in a cavity of a luminaire or behind an aperture, the periphery of the cavity or aperture can interfere with passage and output of the illumination pattern. As an example, near field characteristics of LED optics when used in square-aperture recessed luminaires can create distributions on vertical and horizontal surfaces that are visually distracting or inefficient, especially when aimed off-angle from nadir. As another example, a large light emitting surface (LES) of an LED array combined with a compact reflector may not adequately manage direct flux, resulting in excessive field lumens, or stray light, diverging rays, or unsightly beam edges that maybe not be smooth. Poor efficiency and trapezoidal beam/image clipping can result when such diverging rays occur in luminaires that incorporate small, square, or pinhole apertures.
Accordingly, need for improved management of illumination is apparent. A technology addressing such a need, or some related deficiency in the art, would benefit general illumination as well as recessed lighting applications.